Warriors Songfics
by MissJubilant
Summary: A small collection of Warriors Songfics
1. SashaTigerstar

_Sasha's not gonna' write Tigerstar a love song _

"Join me, Sasha," Tigerstar whispered, his voice softer than a falling leaf, amber eyes as alluring as cool water in the heat of the day. "Join ShadowClan."

"Wh- What?" I stammered, trembling all over at just the though of it. I saw myself in those deep amber pools, and I looked terrified.

_Head underwater,_

_And you tell me to breathe easy for a while._

I can't! Yet… there's something about him… how he makes me feel… My heart still races every time I see him, I still shiver under his touch. Every time he stares at me with his dark eyes, I still feel myself get flush hot. You can only find love like that once in your short lifetime.

"Are you OK?" Tigerstar's burnished eyes searched me. My eyes were downcast, but I felt his stare burning through my fur. I shuffled my paws on the forest floor, which was strewn with autumn leaves. The dead leaves split under my paws. _Just like my heart _I thought with an ache.

Temptation hit me with the force of a boulder, but I quickly forced it down.

_NO! You know what he's planning! _ I shrieked at myself.

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

"Yeah," I replied gently, forcing myself to squash the wave of panic and fear. I willed my bristling fur to flatten, and my breath to regulate. I couldn't breathe; the blood pounded in my ears, and I shrank under his stare again.

"So?" Tigerstar's eyes flashed dangerously "You're answer?"

"I…" I faltered.

_Made room for me, but its too soon to see,_

_If I'm happy in your hands _

"Is… Is there room?" I asked lamely, desperateness for an excuse overwhelming me, pushing me on the brink of panic.

"Of course," he purred silkily in amusement. A spark of uncertainly hit me. Would I be happy? Everyone in ShadowClan were so kind to me, they made me feel at home. Clan life seemed almost ideal.

Almost.

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

I lived to wander; to live on my own, to run through the woods without the weight of a Clan on my shoulders. I would not last long in the difficult hierarchy. I would not last long with a killer.

_Blank stares at, blank pages, _

_No easy way to say this,_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

"Hurry up, now," Tigerstar said perilously, quickly losing patience.

In a surge of certainty, I knew what I had to say.

"No," I said; my voice wavered at first, tinged with doubt. My body trembled. But I took a deep breath and righted myself "No," I declared again, my voice clear and even for the first time that night.

"What?" Tigerstar asked, his voice menacing and wicked. His luring amber gaze changed into cold, hard bits of rock. He was clearly not used to be opposed. I shrank for a split second. But I was not a coward. Shy, maybe, but everything that has happened to me made me brave and strong.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

'_Cause you asked for it, _

'_Cause you need one, you see,_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

'_Cause you tell me, it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you, to stay_

_If all you have is leaving,_

_I'mma need a better reason _

_To write you, a love song, today_

"I said, no," I said with infinitely more force, drawing my self up, closing the deal. "I know what you're planning, Tigerstar," I spat "You want to take over the whole forest." I was on a roll, and had no intention of stopping. "I saw the ever-so-evil Firestar explaining to YOUR SON AND DAUGHTER why you are ShadowClan leader," the breeze ruffled my fur, and I raised my chin fractionally to look Tigerstar into his icy eyes. "How many cats did you kill?" I asked malignantly.

Tigerstar's mouth was agape, the only state of vulnerability I've ever seen in him. As I stared defiantly into the amber eyes I was once so drawn to, he collected him self "You're making a big mistake," he snarled, curling his lip to show immaculately sharp teeth.

I laughed a cold, hard, laugh "No, I'm certainly not. Good bye, Tigerstar."

I left.

_Promise me you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone _

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say _

I won't write you a love song

_'Cause you asked for it _

_'Cause you need one, you see _

_I'm not gonna write you a love song _

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this _

_Is that why you wanted a love song _

_'Cause you asked for it? _

_'Cause you need one, you see _

_I'm not gonna write you a love song _

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this _

_If you're on your way _

_I'm not gonna write you to stay _

_If your heart is nowhere in it _

_I don't want it for a minute _

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to _

_Write you a love song today _

_Today_

I could never be with someone I knew was a cold-blooded killer. Just never… If I had known, maybe his kits wouldn't be stirring in me.

**Well yeah, that was my SECOND fanfic. Kinda short, but I tried to capture the emotions of Sasha... so tell me what you think! OBVIOUSLY I don't own Warriors, Sasha, Tigerstar, or Love Song. :D**


	2. Hawfrost is Here Without Ivypool

***This is "Hawkfrost Is Here Without Ivypool", a Hawk/Ivy songfic, set to "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. This brilliant idea was suggested by Shimmertail. Now this is quite short but I hope I did a good job :D***

_Hawkfrost is Here Without Ivypool_

Requested by Shimmertail

I limp along the Dark Forest, forever suspended in time. Forever in the cold winter that has stolen over the forest since the day of its creation. Forever without anyone who can warm this cold, evil heart. Forever without the summer that she brought.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

At first, she was just an apprentice, with the potential to do great things that Tigerstar saw in her. At first, I was just her mentor, a slave, a puppet, to Tigerstar. But it quickly became more than that; I noticed every little thing that was beautiful about her. The way her blue eyes shone and shimmered like the lake, the way her silver coat felt against mine.

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I don't want this anymore. I don't want domination of the Clans. I'm dead. Just a memory. A wisp of mist in the sands of time, the evil Hawkfrost who carried the legacy of Tigerstar on his shoulders. The Hawkfrost who would give his heart to no cat.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

I bitterly think everyday of my afterlife of how I gave her my heart so easily; but how could I not? It was love, and it was pure; but she did not want me. Oh, I knew. I had chosen my path, and I would not; could not go back. I could not fathom how easily I could not love in life. Death has made me soft. And I'm embracing it.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me,_

I knew when things had become different; when Ivypool had stopped coming here to train, stopped coming here, seduced by Tigerstar's blatant lies. I told myself she was coming here for me.

I was a fool.

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go,_

Now she's left. Gone; snatched out of my afterlife, and drawn back to the tide of the living.

Sometimes I wonder if the dead have hearts; if they can feel, touch, taste; love.

If they do, Ivypool snagged mine in her claws and took it for her own.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Every second makes me weaker; every step tears my soul. Every step is farther from my only love.

And she never even knew. She never knew the sharp pang in my heart every time I though about her; she never knew the spring in my step when I knew I would see her; she never knew the skipped beats in my heart when we locked eyes.

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love,_

I knew I had succumbed to weakness as soon as I gave my heart for her own; but surprisingly, I didn't care. I surrendered myself for a few fleeting seconds when I thought we really had something. It was hopeless, but still I loved; and lost.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me,_

I wish fiercely that I can just erase myself from existence. For all my being to spread in the sky and gleefully dance across the world. For my pain to be gone.

But I can't have my heart back.

For it is now Ivypool's.

***Well that was heart-wrenching. I kinda feel bad for him *sniffle***

**Autumnstar: Damn you! You're neglecting my story!  
><strong>

**Me: I promise I'll get to whatever horrible thing is happening to you and your family next. NOW GET BACK IN THE BASEMENT AND CONTINUE YOUR LABOR, SLAVE. **

**Me: Sorry about that. Slaves these days, you know? And don't forget you can request what songfic I can do next! :D**


	3. Lionpaw's Dirty Little Secret

***Dear Lord, I come back from a horse show and say "Hmm, why don't I check my stories on fanfiction?" and I see all you awesome people giving me reviews **** (Yes, even you Meghan) Just made my day even betterer-er (not a word, I know, BUT OH WELL) Well, this one is for Maplestar Nightclan-Dapplespot, "Lionpaw's Dirty Little Secret", set to Dirty Little Secret (All American Rejects) And Shimmertail: THANK YOU. A LOT. YOU ARE AWESOME. So next is Cloudtail and Brightheart- Smile **** And I like the fact that you cried. It means I did a good job :D* **

_Lionpaw's Dirty Little Secret _

I faltered; just a bit, even if I was stalking a squirrel. The squirrel took the chance to run, but I didn't care. I just stood, frozen in my spot, gazing at the place I would go every night as an apprentice. The tunnels. The memories it carried with it hit me full force. And I guiltily backed up just a touch, regret swamping me. For this was the place where I would meet with Heatherpaw, or Heathertail, as she is known now. Even in my naive apprenticeship, I had known it was wrong. I didn't care. It was her eyes; her damn beautiful azure eyes, the color of heather itself.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

My heart leapt with joy as she told me she wanted to meet me; just to play and have fun, I told myself. We pretended we were DarkClan. I could never have that much fun with cranky Jaypaw, or good little StarClan's girl Hollypaw. Heatherpaw was so much more than an amazing friend; I was falling in love with her, a silly puppy dog apprentice crush, I knew. But I thought, I even hoped it would become more.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

It was not the game anymore, the pure joyfulness of being young and alive. It was her damned eyes again, luring me in like a cat to catmint. They were just so stunning… how could you not fall in love with such a beautiful cat? It was not my fault, I would tell myself. I know better now.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

Sometimes, after meeting her, I would just feel awful. After I would come back from the clouds, guilt would eat me like a parasite; starting in my stomach, so I felt sick, spreading through my legs, so I could barely walk, through my chest, so it hurt like the fires of hell, and played with my mind, so all I could think about were my wrongdoings.

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

It felt so awful, and my mentor, Ashfur, reprimanded me daily. He demanded to know what was going on, and I found myself tongue-tied; I wanted so _desperately _to confide in someone, but I knew I could not. It was _my_ burden to bear, that _I _brought unto myself. It was _my _dirty little secret.

But I knew it had to stop.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Tigerstar said I had to stop, if I was to be the best warrior in ThunderClan. He demanded, actually, something scary creeping into his eyes. I protested weakly, but I knew he was right.

Even though I felt like my throat was closing up, I choked it out. I told her that I couldn't go on like this, or I'll never be a good warrior; loyal to my Clan. Her beautiful blue eyes clouded with pain, the pain that I brought. I could see her heart breaking.

But I felt an odd sense of relief.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

"I hope being a warrior is worth it," she said bitterly, as she walked away. As melancholy as I felt on my way back to camp, I felt I still had my heart in my chest. Heatherpaw didn't take it with her on her way out.

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

I was determined to make it worth it. I _would _be the best warrior. I _would _make Ashfur, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, even Firestar, proud.

I think I did pretty damn well.

If only there wasn't that dirty little secret screaming at my conscience.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

I was disgusted with her when I saw her with that pig Breezepelt; even more disgusted when I found out he was my kin. I _knew _she was trying to make me jealous. But I was kind of satisfied that she was trying to get me back.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

Things don't go well with she-cats for me. I fell hard for Cinderheart, and she leaves me. I know I'm over Heathertail now, but I'm not over Cinderheart. What we had was real.

What we had was love.

_Who has to know_

Who has to know

*Alright first off, that was a piece of shit. Sorry :/. And second off, I went all Lion/Cinder on you BECAUSE I LOVE THEM. And thirdly, I'm exhausted because I was at a horse show all day either 1) showing Missy in classes 2) trotting and/or cantering her up hills, down hills, in circles, in the woods, etc., to get the crazies out of her or 3) "coaching" my friend (I use the term "coaching" lightly, because it involved running after her on her horse screaming at her "SHOULDER'S BACK, CHEST OUT, HEAD UP, HEELS DOWN, TOES IN, HANDS UP; SMILE! ") so yeah.*


	4. Sorry :

***Oh my Lord this took a long time. NEW issues resulted in NEW problems that could easily be avoided but WHATEVER. As I like to say, "It's like life just spit into your face and said 'Welcome to the life of a teenager, bitch!'" ANYWAY I'm really sorry everyone, but I will not be working on this anymore! I want to work on other things, and I'll be really busy this summer… I won't be able to update that much, because I got a job volunteering as a horse handler at a therapeutic horse riding facility (I'm being "paid" in free lessons! :D), and those of you with working experience know how that goes down ;) So yeah; 8 hour work days from Monday to Friday does not mix well with writing, etc. BUT I PROMISE I'LL DO MY BEST!***


End file.
